Once Upon A Time
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: AU A witch's apprentice journeys to prove herself and encounters a headstrong street rat, a fiery princess, a cursed swordsman, a cunning king of thieves, a shy warrior in disguise, and an honorable prisoner. The Gods certainly love their grand epics don't they? Hiei/Botan/Kurama, Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina
1. When Will My Life Begin

Karin: Here's a fractured fairytale from me!

Title: Once Upon a Time  
Pairing(s): Kurama/Botan, Hiei/Botan, Yusuke/Keiko, Yukina/Kuwabara  
Rating: T  
Summary: In which a witch's apprentice journeys to prove herself and encounters a headstrong street rat, a fiery princess, a cursed swordsman, a king of thieves, a warrior in disguise, and a honorable prisoner.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu

* * *

Once Upon a Time

When Will My Life Begin?

The breeze tickled her face as she opened the latch to the rooftop, her lantern shining bright amongst the stars. She smiled, glad to see it was a clear night and breathed in the chilling air. Her amethyst eyes shined excitedly as she looked up at the stars. She placed her chin in her hands, sighing in contentment as she gazed up at the many different constellations.

A pull towards the sky called to her. Its vast contents singing to her to leave the ground and be one with the clouds. She bit her lip in giddiness, imagining herself flying through the night sky.

"What are you doing, silly girl?!" her mistress hollered, startling the young woman. "You're letting the cold in, come down here!"

The blue haired girl sighed woefully, grabbing her lantern and taking one last longing look at the sky before shutting the hatch and journeying down the ladder. A short old woman glared at her knowingly from her spot at the cauldron, her worn pink tresses touching her wrinkled face as she stirred its contents. The bright colors mesmerized the young girl.

"Still wasting time looking at the stars instead of doing your chores I see." the old woman remarked making the blue haired girl blush.

"Apologies, Master Genkai." The apprentice replied, going near her cot and beginning to tie her hair back into a pony tail. Fastening her corset, she finished off by tying a ratty cloak over her shoulders. "Sometimes… sometimes I feel like they're calling to me I guess."

"The stars tell us lots of things, Botan. Many sorcerers call upon the power of the heavens and the gods who reside there to answer our questions." The old woman, Genkai, explained continuing her stirring. "But usually the gods never answer. It's time to stop being a dimwit and actually do something instead of sighing like a little girl all day." Genaki reprimanded. The girl, Botan, blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Master, but perhaps maybe—"

"Enough about callings and dreams, Botan. It's time to focus on our work." Genkai dismissed her. Botan nodded, not wanting to incur her master's wraith. It is a well-known fact that Genkai was a very skillful witch that could easily turn a human into a toad in five seconds flat. When Botan was younger and less disciplined, Genkai would transform her into a peony to learn patience. She walked closer to the cauldron, sniffing its contents.

"It smells a little off." Botan commented. Genkai gave a smirk.

"Good. You're getting better at detecting potions. Get the frog's breath on the shelf—that should do the trick." Botan obeyed and sprayed some of the foul-smelling odor into the pot. The pot changed from a poison green to a rich magenta. "Excellent. Ready the vial. This one is ready to be transported."

Once that was done, Genkai packaged the vial into a basket.

"What's this one do, Master Genkai?" Botan asked. Genkai smirked.

"Nothing special. The mother ordered an illusion spell to trick her children into thinking there were demons under their beds when they didn't behave." Genkai cackled. Botan frowned.

"That sounds horrible! Shouldn't she just discipline them instead?"

"We're witches, Botan, not guidance counselors. Eris and Hecate granted us the knowledge of the mystic arts in order to cause mischief to please the gods. Why waste our gifts cause of morality? The world hates what we can do, and we in turn cast spells to punish those we see fit or those who threaten to harm us." Genkai explained. Botan sighed, used to this.

"I know… I just feel like maybe we could perhaps use our knowledge to do good things."

"Let me tell you something, dimwit," Genkai said, "mortals are cruel creatures. If we show them kindness, they'll take advantage and use us for their own gain. Better to stay on top of the chain and it's best you learn that quick." the elder witch readied her red cloak and her hat, the sign of a powerful mage.

"I guess you're leaving again…" Botan said sadly. Genkai nodded. Botan prepared her basket of food and handed it to her. "When will I be able to travel?"

"You're not ready yet, Botan." Genkai replied. "You're still too naïve to survive out in the world on your own. At your state right now, I wouldn't trust you to deliver a cake, much less a potion." She chided. Her apprentice bristled.

"What? I can do it, Master Genkai! I've been with you since I was a babe, learning under you and while I'm not as powerful as you, I can hold my own." Botan protested.

"Do I have to turn you into a peony again to learn patience, girl?" Genkai asked warningly. "The world is too dark and full of criminals. You wouldn't last a day off this mountain." Genkai turned her back, continuing, "you'd probably get mugged by a bunch of thugs the moment you were out of our barrier. One day you shall be able to go out into the world and continue spreading mischief and chaos, but now you are too kind hearted. You will only be disappointed at the state the world has become." Meanwhile Botan was mocking her behind her back, but Genkai zapped the cupboard behind her in warning. Botan squeaked. She looked down at her feet, biting her lip. Genaki sighed, sensing the melancholy swirling around her charge.

"One day, my flower, you shall be able to go wherever you please, but today is not that day." Genkai promised. Botan shuffled her feet and nodded, grabbing the woman's broomstick. Genkai took it and thanked her, making Botan smile, which in turn made her mentor give a smirk.

' _I'm going soft.'_ Genkai thought. She opened the door to their house and traveled to the open yard. Botan stood in the doorway, waving to her. Genkai smirked and saluted, before launching herself into the air and flying off. Botan sighed wistfully.

' _One day I will be able to fly among the stars like Master Genkai. One day I will be able to be free.'_ Botan thought yearningly. She blew out the lantern on the outside porch and retreated into the house. Leaning against the door, she sighed again, grabbing a broom and began to sweep. She pretended she was able to fly with it and then laughed at herself for being silly. Remembering Genkai's words though, caused her to be serious.

"Is this why Genkai won't advance my training? Because I'm too childish?" she asked herself. She received no answer, and growled in frustration. "I can handle myself just fine against thugs thank you! I bet I can turn them all into newts faster than Master Genkai can blink!" this frustration caused her to sweep harder, making dust fly everywhere and send her into a coughing fit.

Botan sighed, shaking her head. She busied herself with dusting the house with all of the relics inside. She had to spend an extra amount of time on one of the statues that portrayed what looked like a blue penguin with funny hair hanging above the cauldron on an incense burner. Conjuring up a flame with her finger, she lit some incense to help clear out the smell of dust. Opening the latch again, her eyes focused once more on the night sky. The starry night twinkled back at her, and she wondered what exactly the gods did all day in the heavens.

" _Come to us, sweet peony. Come to us."_ The stars seem to whisper to her. She closed her eyes, listening to the whispers. She reached her hand out towards the night sky, breathing in the night air. The smell of incense wafted through her senses and calmed her, and the voices grew louder, more insistent. She stretched up, standing on her tip toes, as if to stretch closer to the sky.

The voices grew louder—as if they were shouting. Her mind started to crack at the intensity, images flying through her mind faster than she could comprehend. She saw Genkai, cloaked in the night instead of using her usual scarlet robes. It was raining—she was holding something—what was it?

Botan's eyes snapped open, before rolling into the back of her head and her hand fell limp at her side. Her form slumped, and she fell off the ladder onto the floor with a loud bang.

* * *

 _She was walking in the forest, deciding to trek through under the cover of nightfall instead of being out in the open sky where there was no protection. It was a real pain to be journeying through the forest when she was so old, but she knew it was for the best. She clenched her broomstick at her side, listening to the sounds. Something was following her. She knew who it was._

 _Their presence grew stronger and she jumped, readying to fly away on her broom, but before she could do so, she heard a unholy howl. They had found her._

* * *

Amethyst eyes snapped open, Botan gasping for breath like she was drowning. Sweat trickled down her face as she placed a hand on her forehead, sitting up. The sun shown through the windows, signaling that it was daytime. She placed a hand on her pounding heart. That dream felt so real…

"I don't have a broomstick nor have I traveled in the forest. Could the gods have sent me a vision? I felt old… like I lived a long time." She looked down at her hand, contemplating. Her fist clenched. "Could it be? Could something have happened to Master Genkai?" Botan received no answer, and she sprung up hastily. "I must go! Master Genkai needs me!"

However, her cheek came in contact with a sharp blade, the point cutting into her skin.

"You're not going anywhere." A voice hissed behind her.

* * *

Karin: Here you go. Let me know what you think. Should I continue?


	2. I Can Go the Distance

Karin: Here's an update from me. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu

* * *

Once Upon a Time

I Can Go the Distance

Botan's breath hitched, her heart beating erratically in her chest. She turned her head slowly to see who her assailant was, and the blade pressed firmer into her cheek, drawing blood. Deadly crimson eyes met her own scared ones.

"How arrogant you witches are to not have more protection besides a barrier." The intruder said. Botan found the stranger was a man, probably a little shorter than her, with black spikey hair and wearing black robes. He had a white headband tied around his forehead and Botan shivered at the look in his eyes. He was here to kill her.

"How… the barrier should deter mortals from here…" Botan whispered in shock. The swordsman smirked.

"Normally it would; however, I'm no ordinary mortal." His bloodlust shined in his eyes. "You're not the only ones who have the gift of the gods on their side."

Botan's hands were shaking. Was she going to die right here in her house? Is this the end? Did this person have to do with what she saw with Genkai in her vision?

"To think Genkai would be this young, but I guess you wenches know how to disguise your appearance. Deceitful bitches." He snarled. "Now you will listen to me, and listen good—before I kill you, you will remove a curse your godforsaken kind has cast on me, and then I'll cut off your head."

"Why should I if you're just going to kill me anyway?" Botan asked angrily. Her hand discreetly dug into her ratty cloak to retrieve what she needed. The man smirked again.

"Then I will just have to give you a more painful death like torturing you before I end your miserable life." The man said. "Be grateful I'm giving you the chance to choose a quick death. I'm not usually so generous."

"I see…" Botan nervously grinned. She grabbed the dust out off her cloak. "Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do either!" with that she threw the purple dust on the floor, causing smoke and sparks to appear and him to start coughing. With the cover provided by the smoke, Botan was able to slip away and grabbed the broom. She hopped on, levitating off the ground, but the swordsman was quick to recover and sliced through her broomstick like it was paper. Letting out a shriek, Botan fell, grabbing onto the incense burner hanging above the cauldron and swinging to the other side, but the burner's chain broke and she tumbled to the floor, the statue falling into the cauldron's contents, causing the potion to bubble and turn a bright electric blue. The swordsman glared murderously at her.

"You're going to pay for that, woman." He promised, stepping closer to her, and not noticing the bubbling cauldron. However, something sprung from the potion and flew straight towards the swordsman.

"Puuuuuuuuuu!" it sounded, surprising both witch and assassin. The creature flapped its ears and pecked at the short man, who yelled curses at the creature. This gave Botan a chance and she retrieved the first thing she could and got behind the man.

"Away you blasted thing!" the man tried to strike it with his sword, but the blue creature dodged every one of his swings.

BAM!

Suddenly, the stranger stopped, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, and he slumped forward, crashing to the floor of the house. Botan stood behind him, holding the frying pan to herself protectively, ready to use it again if he woke up. It seemed though that the assailant was out cold. She crept closer, poking at his still form with the pan. Nothing happened. Botan sighed in relief. The strange creature then flew to her.

"Puu" the creature said. Botan held out her hands, and the creature landed in them, peering up at her cutely.

"Hello there!" Botan greeted. "Who would've thought that our incense burner could come to life?" she giggled.

"Puu" the creature nuzzled her fingers as she pet him. Botan's smile grew.

"Is that all you have to say?" she questioned the animal. He nodded and responded.

"Puu." Botan put a finger to her chin.

"I guess then we'll have to call you Puu!" she cheered, holding the newly dubbed Puu at arm's length. Puu cooed happily at the name. A groan interrupted them and they jumped, each turning their gaze to the figure on the floor. "Hmmm what should we do with him?"

Puu flew out of her hands and traveled to the closet, retrieving some kind of golden rope in its beak.

"Of course! The rope of Hestia! It was a gift to Master Genkai when she cursed an entire kingdom who was blasphemous against the gods. Nothing can break that—good job, Puu!"

"Puu!"

* * *

The swordsman groaned in pain, feeling a migraine coming on.

' _What hit me…?'_ he wondered miserably. His crimson eyes opened and he came face to face with beady eyes of the creature who attacked him. He glared venomously at the offending beast. "You again!" he hissed, moving to reach for his sword but realized as soon as he tried to do so that he was bound together. He looked down and found his entire body was bound by some glowing golden rope. Sunlight shined down on him from the hatch in the rope he used to break in, while the rest of the house was covered in darkness. "What is this?! Release me now!"

"Sorry, spooky swordman! No can do!" a voice chimed. His crimson eyes narrowed, trying to see where the evil witch was hiding. He heard footsteps, but couldn't make out where they were coming from. "You have to answer some of my questions first!" with that, the wench stepped out of the shadows and revealed herself. Her eyes scrunched up as she surveyed him while his glared at her with absolute loathing.

"Who are you? And how did you find this place?" she said in a proud tone. All the swordsman wanted to do was slice her head off. He struggled again, hoping to break the ropes and the witch had the audacity to grin. "That rope is the product of the gods! Nothing can break it!"

She walked closer to him, holding her frying pan closer to her, eyes narrowed.

"Now I repeat! Who are you? How did you find this place?" she demanded. The assassin opened his mouth to answer, not realizing the rope glowed a little brighter, working its enchantment.

"I am Hiei. I've come here to get Genkai to release a curse on me." The swordsman, Hiei's, eyes widened in shock at revealing such information. He spoke, trying again. "I came here with the help of my Jagan Eye." Hiei's eyes widened, once again compelled to say the truth. "You! What did you do to me?!" he demanded the blue haired witch. The blue haired heathen had the nerve to give him a Cheshire cat grin.

"Oh that? Besides being unbreakable, the rope of Hestia compels those who touch it to always tell the truth." She smirked. Hiei spat at her.

"Conniving wench! I'll slice your throat when I get out of here!" he threatened. The witch waved a finger making a tut tut noise.

"Yes, but then who can tell you where Master Genkai is? Who can help you break your curse?" the girl taunted. Hiei smirked.

"My Jagan eye can locate anyone. I don't need your help." At this, the girl frowned.

"Yes, but when you find her, she'll most likely turn you into a toad." The witch told him. "If I could get the best of you, certainly Master Genkai will wipe the floor with you, and that's putting it mildly."

"You didn't get the best of me, woman!" Hiei snapped. "You used cheesy tricks and snuck up behind me!" the girl smirked, waving the frying pan.

"No? Then remind me who is the one tied up, right now." Hiei gave her a death glare for his answer and she laughed. "Listen, Hiei, was it? The gods must've sent you here for a reason besides to kill me. Perhaps instead of squabbling we can join forces? I can help persuade Master Genkai to break your curse and you can be my guide." She held out a hand as a peace offering. Hiei stared at her skeptically. The girl sighed. "I will even give you a gift as a way to celebrate our new partnership. You're a talented swordsman yes? Wouldn't you like a better sword?"

She could see that she tempted him with her offer, the gears in his head were turning, weighing the positives of such an alliance. As much as Hiei hated to admit it, witches were selfish creatures. Genkai wouldn't just break his curse from a measly threat to her life. Genkai was a powerful caster—who's to say the girl isn't correct in assuming Genkai will best him in combat?

Crimson eyes studied the young witch, an idea coming to mind. Perhaps Genkai wouldn't listen to threats to her own life, but if he were to use the girl as a means to get to Genkai and for Genkai to break his curse, that would be plausible. He'll use her as leverage to get to her Master, and the old crone won't have any choice but to give into his demands.

"Very well, wench." Hiei smirked. "I will go along with this plan of yours. It's seems you're not useless like I thought you were." The girl grinned.

"Excellent!" she cheered, pulling the rope apart and releasing him. "I'm Botan, and this is Puu!" the witch, Botan, introduced. The creature, Puu, flew in front of him.

"Puu!" it called, and Hiei had the urge to smack it away, but knew that it would go against his plan to get the girl to trust him.

"What about this gift you are offering me?" he reminded her.

"Oh! Right! Let me get it for you!" she went to the closet and began tossing out multiple items, some almost hitting Hiei in the head. "Let's see, I know it's here somewhere! Aha! Here we go!" Botan announced excitedly, carrying the bundle to him. Hiei nodded his thanks and opened it. Inside the cloth was a magnificent sword, far greater than his own blade. "They say this is the very sword Hercules used to fight in his battles. Master Genkai had it for a long time as a knick knack." Botan explained. Hiei sweat dropped. A powerful sword used as a knick knack?

Hiei grabbed the hilt and unsheathed the sword, feeling the immense power in the blade. He grinned in excitement at the prospect of using it.

"For once the gods have done something right." Hiei commented. He turned to Botan and added. "Pack lightly. We leave within the hour." Botan blinked.

"Hour? But it's still bedtime!" she complained. Due to witches drawing their power from Hecate and Eris, they are more active and powerful at night, which means they sleep during the day. Hiei scoffed.

"And risk getting ambushed at night? I'll pass. It's easier to travel during the day. Get your things and we'll leave." He commanded. Botan huffed and crossed her arms.

"How am I supposed to get rest then?" she complained.

"Sleep at night like the rest of us." Hiei smirked, enjoying her torment. Botan pouted and Hiei retreated outside. "One hour. You better hurry, wench. We don't have all day."

"My name is Botan!" she shouted, but he was already outside. She turned to look at Puu, who gave her a confused stare, and sighed. "I guess we'll be leaving in an hour, Puu. Let's get prepared."

* * *

"I said be ready in an hour, woman. You're wasting time." Hiei told her, crossing his arms. Botan turned her head to glare at him.

"Well if a certain someone didn't slice the last broom in two, I would be faster, now wouldn't I?" she snapped. She's been looking for a broomstick for the past thirty minutes to no luck. She wanted to pull her hair out. "It will be faster if we could fly during sometimes to give our feet a rest or to evade enemies." She moaned.

"Puu!" Puu sounded, carrying an object, Botan stood up to grip what he gave her.

"An oar? I don't know, Puu, would that work the same way as a broomstick?" Botan asked, scratching her head. She's never heard of a witch using an oar before to fly.

"Puu."

"Well… I guess it's better than nothing." Botan sighed in defeat.

"My patience is running thin, woman. Hurry it up." Hiei commanded, walking outside. If she didn't hurry, he was going to leave her. Botan gazed at her home, the home she had had for the past sixteen years, and sighed.

"Puuuuu" Puu sounded sadly. Botan picked him up.

"I know, Puu, we'll be leaving the only home we know. It's scary, isn't it?"

"Puu."

"Woman, I swear I will slice you into pieces if you don't hurry!"

"Coming!" Botan called, grabbing her pack and her oar, hurrying to the door before stopping, turning to look back inside. She made her way over to a chest on the floor and pulled out its contents: A violet cloak and a violet mage's hat. With determination, Botan discarded her ratty cloak and put the garments on, and then turned towards the doorway, taking one fleeting look at the empty house before stepping outside.

"I see you're not going to disguise yourself." Hiei remarked, seeing her wardrobe. Botan hackled up.

"I'm a witch. I will never be ashamed of who I am and hide myself." Botan stated. Hiei sighed.

"You might find that while the gods favor you, the world might not. Witches only cause misery and mischief. People don't take kindly to that."

"Well, I'll just have to let them get to know me, then won't I?" Botan grinned at him.

"Hmph. It's your funeral." With that, he started to trek down the mountain.

"Ah wait, Hiei!" Botan called. Hiei turned to give her an annoyed stare.

"What now?" he asked. Botan held the oar close to her chest before holding it out to him.

"We could always fly towards the barrier…. It doesn't make sense to walk when we're still inside." Botan explained.

"Fine." He said. Botan turned the oar to sit on it and Hiei got behind her. "This will be rich. A witch trying to ride anything other than a broomstick."

Botan ignored him, concentrating on finding the core. Her magic flowed out, coiling around the wood's spirit. It was harder with anything other than a broomstick to fly with due to the core being harder to find… just a little more…

' _There!'_ Botan's eyes snapped open and they lifted from the ground. Hiei's eyes widened at the display of magic and Botan grinned victoriously.

"Yes! Now, off we go!" With that, they took off into the skies.

* * *

Karin: There you go! Hope you guys enjoyed chapter two! Let me know if I should continue it.

Replies to Reviewers:

Guest – glad you enjoy the concept. I thought it would be interesting to include fantasy and mythology together.

Lokilover – yes, you were right. It was Hiei. Who do you think they'll meet next? Hope you liked this chapter!


End file.
